Boring Conferences
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are lawyers from two different law firms. Kurt is a speaker at a business conference Blaine attends. They meet, and share a nightcap together. Future Klaine. AU. M rated for sex and language.


_A/N Dammit I suck at thinking of titles. It took me forever to think of a title for this, and it still kind of fails. Anyway, just a little one shot that was bugging me and wouldn't leave me alone. In this, Kurt never went to Dalton, and Blaine never went to McKinley. Future Klaine fic. I'd say they're mid to late twenties in this fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

_Warnings: Gay sex, lots of drinking alcohol, probably swearing. M rated._

Boring Conferences

Blaine Anderson loved being a lawyer. He loved going to court, he loved defending people who had been wronged, and he loved the debates that went on in the courtroom. But he hated the business conferences he was always sent on. And today was no difference.

Like every other lawyer that got sent on these conferences, his firm provided him a hotel room in the hotel that was holding the conference. As he sloped back towards his room, tiredly loosening his tie, he bumped into someone. 'Oh, sorry.' He said, looking up at the person he had walked into, stopping short when he recognized the face of one of the speakers at the conference. 'You're Kurt Hummel, aren't you?' Blaine said to the taller man. 'You did a talk at the conference today.'

Kurt smiled warmly at him 'Yes, I did. And your name is?' Blaine quickly held out a hand 'Blaine Anderson.' Kurt took his hand and shook it 'Well, Blaine Anderson, I was just heading out to a local bar for a nightcap. Would you like to join me?' Blaine nodded and smiled 'Sure, that sounds nice.' Kurt smiled and turned, starting to walk back down the corridor towards the exit of the hotel 'Which floor are you staying on?' Blaine quickly followed Kurt and replied 'Ground floor. Yourself?' Kurt smiled 'Me too. I was just coming back from my room when we bumped into each other. Literally.' He let out a small giggle and Blaine laughed, immediately feeling more comfortable.

The two walked out of the hotel and headed down towards the bar 'So, where do you work, Blaine?' Kurt asked as they walked. Blaine replied 'Westerville. In Ohio.' Kurt stopped and turned to look at him 'Really?' Blaine nodded 'Yes. Why?' Kurt said 'I work in Lima.' Blaine raised an eyebrow 'Wow. Small world.'

Kurt smiled as they stepped into the bar 'I'm going to go order, what can I get you?' Blaine started to take out his wallet 'A beer please. I shouldn't drink much, what with the next day of the conference being tomorrow.' Kurt nodded and waved Blaine's hand away 'It's on me. Go find us a seat.'

Blaine nodded and walked off to find a table. Kurt watched him go, eyes running down his body. 'Damn.' He muttered as he went to the bar, the image of Blaine's ass and strong muscular back still in his mind.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair as he sat down at the table, freeing it from its gel helmet, and he sighed, watching Kurt at the bar. Blaine couldn't deny it, the man was gorgeous. Flawless hair, slim hips, plump little ass and a lithe figure, the man was perfection. And Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled.

Blaine was yanked out of his thoughts by Kurt placing a beer on the table in front of him, some fancy looking cocktail clutched in his hand. Kurt said 'I'm sorry, did I startle you? You looked like you were thinking about something.' Blaine shook his head and smiled 'No, just daydreaming. I'm fine.' Kurt smiled and took a sip of his drink, replying 'Okay.' Blaine smiled back warmly and sipped his drink.

One drink turned into two drinks, which turned into three as they sat and chatted about their lives. They found they had a lot in common. They both harboured a passion for singing and musicals, and they had both been in their school's Glee clubs in high school. They laughed when they realised that they had once been at the same competition, competing against each other. Blaine revealed that he worked for his parent's lawyer firm, and was set to take it over one day. Kurt told Blaine he worked for a small firm, but he was good at what he did and was slowly working his way up the ranks. Soon beers and cocktails turned into shots of tequila and vodka, and the two were giggling and clutching the table as they laughed over what they had been like in high school.

When they managed to get control of their giggling, Blaine took some deep breaths, a smile left on his face from the laughing. Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and, his brain to mouth filter removed by the alcohol, he murmured 'You're beautiful.' Kurt looked at Blaine and licked his lips slightly 'I could say the same about you.' He whispered.

Blaine gave a sharp intake of breath and leant forward, pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's. Kurt instantly responded, flicking his tongue over Blaine's lips. Blaine instantly opened his mouth and Kurt's tongue pressed into his mouth, exploring. Blaine gave a needy whimper against Kurt's lips and Kurt's hands fisted in Blaine's shirt. Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's and started to press hot, slightly wet kisses down the side of Kurt's long, pale neck, yanking the collar of Kurt's shirt out of the way and latching onto his collar bone, biting and sucking on the expanse of now exposed skin.

Kurt gave little moans and gasping noises from above him, a hand linking into Blaine's curls and holding him there, the other hand slinking up Blaine's thigh towards his half hard cock. Kurt brushed his fingers over Blaine's semi erection, eliciting a gasp and slight bucking of the hips from Blaine, and a contented humming noise from Kurt. 'Mmm, big boy.' Kurt muttered, lightly stroking Blaine's cock through the fabric of his slacks.

Blaine wrenched himself away from Kurt's body and looked up at him with lust darkened eyes 'Let's go back to the hotel.' Kurt nodded and stood, putting some money down on the table before dragging Blaine out of the bar and back in the direction. Blaine held onto Kurt's hand tightly and kissed up Kurt's neck to his ear as they walked 'We're gonna need some condoms and lube babe.' He murmured. Kurt nodded and turned his head to bite down on Blaine's neck 'I think there's a late night chemist around here somewhere.'

The two of them ran into the late night chemist they had found one block away from the hotel, giggling like teenagers and chasing each other through the store towards the condom and lube section. Kurt picked up a large box of condoms and a large bottle of self warming lube and Blaine giggled again 'How many times are you planning on getting laid tonight?' Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine by the hips, pulling him against him and brushing their lips together 'Mmm, as many times as we want gorgeous.' He pressed his lips into Blaine's firmly and brushed his half hard cock with his thigh before breaking the kiss, an amused glint in his eyes 'The sooner we pay, the sooner I can be fucking you into the mattress.' Blaine nodded, his eyes wide with lust 'We should go pay. Now.'

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started dragging him back to the front of the store, the two laughing as they stumbled. Kurt deposited the box and bottle down on the cash desk and Blaine pulled out his wallet, paying for them. Kurt pouted 'You didn't have to do that.' Blaine grinned and squeezed his arm 'You bought drinks. I buy these.' The cashier handed him the bag with a raised eyebrow and Blaine just grinned 'Thank you mister!'

Blaine linked his fingers with Kurt's again and started dragging him back towards the hotel. As they arrived back through the hotel doors, Kurt instantly started pulling him down the hallway to his hotel room, kissing each other and clutching at each other as they walked, giggling slightly as they stumbled down the corridor. Kurt pushed Blaine against the door of his room, Blaine starting to kiss down Kurt's neck again as Kurt fumbled with the keycard for his door, opening it after a little struggle. Blaine fell backwards through the door, Kurt coming through after him. Kurt stuck the do not disturb sign on the door before closing and locking it.

Blaine started walking backwards towards the bed, shrugging off his jacket to the floor and giving Kurt come hither eyes as he walked backwards. Kurt immediately shed his own jacket and pushed Blaine down onto the bed, straddling his hips and pressing their lips together forcefully.

Blaine's hands immediately unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, pushing it off as they kissed. Kurt tugged at Blaine's shirt, unbuttoning it and dropping it to the floor, pushing his own off the bed to join Blaine's. Kurt pulled back from the kiss, running his eyes over Blaine's body with a lustful gaze. Blaine's eyes ran over Kurt's chest, his eyes shining with want. 'Fuck.' was all Blaine managed to murmur before warm lips were once again against his and he could feel a hand tugging at his belt.

Trousers were quickly discarded, followed by boxers, and the two men looked over each other's bodies with hungry gazes. Kurt reached for the lube, licking his lips 'Spread your legs gorgeous.' Blaine instantly drew his legs up to his chest, holding his thighs to hold himself in place. Kurt slicked up his fingers, rimming one around Blaine's entrance and dipping his head to take Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine keened loudly and clutched tighter at his thighs, his nails digging in.

Kurt quickly worked one finger into Blaine, followed by a second and a third as he sucked his cock deep in his throat. It was only when he felt Blaine's hands tugging on his hair he pulled off him. He looked up at Blaine to see the darker haired man looking completely wrecked. Blaine whimpered and panted out 'I need you to fuck me.'

Kurt sat up, pulling his fingers out of the man below him, earning a loud whine from Blaine as his hips bucked up, chasing Kurt's fingers with his ass. Kurt chuckled 'I'll have my cock in your ass soon. Patience.' He reached for a condom and quickly rolled it on. Blaine grabbed the lube, coating his hand in it, reaching out and stroking Kurt slowly to slick up his cock.

Kurt growled and forced Blaine's hand off him, shoving Blaine's legs back towards his chest and positioning himself. Blaine linked his legs over Kurt's shoulders, crying out and tipping his head back as Kurt sunk himself into him, his hands clutching at the sheets. Kurt growled again as his balls met the rounded curve of Blaine's ass, and he held there for a moment, panting 'You good?' Blaine nodded, looking up at him with wide, lust filled eyes 'Just fuck me already, please.' Kurt smirked 'Since you asked so nicely.' He drew his hips back, thrusting back into Blaine with one hard thrust.

Blaine keened loudly, the heels of his feet digging hard into Kurt's shoulders, he murmured repeatedly 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He clutched even tighter in the sheets as Kurt drew back and thrust back in repeatedly. Kurt moaned and dropped his head to Blaine's neck, sucking and biting a hickey into the skin 'You're so fucking tight, Blaine.' Blaine growled and moved his legs further down Kurt's back, using the position to push Kurt's body flush against his own 'Jesus, your cock is huge, Kurt.'

Kurt smirked again and angled their hips so he was thrusting directly into Blaine's 'You like the way I fill you up, beautiful?' Blaine gasped and whimpered, thrusting his hips back up against Kurt's eagerly, nodding, unable to force any words out. Kurt continued pressing hot kisses over Blaine's neck, thrusting his hips hard, pushing his cock deep into Blaine with every thrust.

Blaine dropped his legs from Kurt's shoulders and spread his legs out wide on the bed, arching his hips up to allow Kurt to thrust even deeper into him. Kurt groaned and murmured 'Blaine, can you tighten around me?' Blaine nodded, eyes glassed over, and he lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around Kurt's waist, clenching his muscles around the pale man's throbbing erection.

Blaine lifted his hands to curl into Kurt's already sex messy hair, dragging him down and pressing a burning kiss to his lips, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth and growling against his lips 'Fuck, Kurt, I think I'm gonna cum soon.' Blaine murmured against his lips before exploring his mouth with his tongue again. He felt Kurt's hand slip between them and wrap around his aching erection. Blaine gasped and the kiss turned sloppy and messy, his hands dragging down from Kurt's hair towards the pale expanse of skin covering Kurt's back, dragging his nails down it roughly, making faint red marks.

Kurt groaned and gripped one of Blaine's hips hard enough to create bruises as he stroked him, the tanned boy beneath him squirming and choking out sobs of please 'Fuck, Kurt, fuck, I'm so close.' Kurt increased the pace in which he stroked Blaine's throbbing erection, squeezing and twisting his hand around his cock. Blaine practically screamed and arched off the bed, coming in hot, sticky streaks across their bodies and Kurt's hand, clenching even tighter around Kurt due to the intensity of his orgasm. This caused Kurt to follow suit, crying out as he came into the condom, nails digging tightly into Blaine's hip as he came.

Blaine slumped down into the bed and groaned 'Fuck. That was amazing.' Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips 'God I know. Jesus Blaine, you're so hot.' Blaine smiled sleepily, nuzzling down more into the bed 'You're beautiful, Kurt.' Kurt gently stroked Blaine's hip 'I'm going to pull out of you now, okay? And then we can get some sleep.' Blaine nodded, but winced slightly when Kurt slipped out of him.

Kurt tied off the condom and disposed of it, looking at Blaine with concern 'Are you okay?' Blaine nodded 'You fuck hard when you get into it. Not that I'm complaining. I've never been fucked that hard in my life.' Kurt smiled and laid in the bed beside him 'You were pretty incredible yourself, Blaine.' Blaine smiled and rolled over, nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck and closing his eyes as Kurt drew the sheets up over them 'Good night, Kurt Hummel.' Kurt chuckled 'Good night, Blaine Anderson.' Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and the two slowly drifted into a contented sleep, curled around each other.

Kurt was woken at some point during the night by a soft voice murmuring his name, a slim finger poking him in his arm, and something distinctly larger poking at his hip. Kurt was confused for a second before remembering that Blaine, the other lawyer he'd met, was still in his bed. He smiled and rolled over 'Hey there gorgeous. You ready for a round two?' Blaine nodded, his hand trailing down Kurt's arm and over his hip, down to his thighs 'I wanna fuck you as hard as you fucked me.' Blaine murmured.

Kurt sat up and straddled Blaine's hips, and Blaine reached up, lightly stroking over Kurt's hips 'God you're stunning.' Kurt smiled and picked up the lube, leaning down to kiss Blaine softly, pressing the lube into his hand. Blaine slicked up his fingers with lube as he kissed Kurt lazily, dropping the lube back onto the bed and putting his hand between his legs, past his rapidly hardening cock. Blaine pushed one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle and groaned, a second quickly following it.

Kurt growled 'Shit Blaine, just fuck me already.' He picked up a condom and rolled it onto Blaine's erection quickly. Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt, reslicking his hand with lube and quickly stroking it onto his cock. Kurt took hold of Blaine's erection in his hand, lowering himself down until Blaine was fully sheathed inside him, crying out.

Blaine lifted his legs as both a support for Kurt to lean against and leverage to allow him to fuck hard up into Kurt. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as Kurt raised and dropped back down against him, using the grip on his hips to tug him down as he simultaneously pushed his hips up to meet Kurt's with loud, gasping moans.

Kurt could feel a dull ache in his ass where Blaine's hip bones were slamming up into him, and he knew he'd probably have bruises in morning. The thought of having the memories of the night caused Kurt to force his hips down hard which each thrust, crying out in pleasure.

Soon Blaine was gasping and whimpering below Kurt, clutching tight at his hips 'Fuck you feel so good, Kurt.' Blaine whispered, eyes hazy but focussed on Kurt, watching every flex and twist of his body as they moved together. Blaine reached a hand out to stroke Kurt but Kurt stopped him and said 'N-no…. d-don't, fuck Blaine harder, don't touch. I want to come from your cock on its own.'

Blaine groaned and the thought almost sent him tumbling over the edge 'Fuck yes, Kurt. Come for me, all over your body.' A few more thrusts and Kurt came with a loud moan, clinging onto the bed sheets and Blaine as he came down from his high. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips and thrust up into him a few more times before releasing into him with a loud, keening moan.

Kurt collapsed down on top of Blaine, panting heavily as Blaine stroked over his slightly sore ass as he carefully pulled out of him and disposed of the condom. Kurt snuggled down into Blaine and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder 'Good night, Blaine.' Blaine nodded and murmured 'Good night, Kurt.' The two slowly drifted off into sleep, curled into each other.

Blaine woke up the next morning, blinking due to the harsh sunlight and his pounding, jolting as he felt a pair of strong arms around him, looking up in confusion. He smiled when he saw Kurt's face, saying softly 'Hi there.' Kurt smiled 'Morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?' Blaine smiled 'I slept good, thank you. How about you?' Kurt nodded 'I slept good thanks. I brought room service.' He smiled and gestured to the food on the bed beside them. Blaine's eyes widened 'Thank you. I'm famished.' Kurt chuckled 'I'm not surprised after last night. Go on, eat up, then we can share a shower if you'd like?' Blaine nodded and quickly sat up, starting to eat quickly, Kurt eating along with him.

After they'd finished eating, Blaine looked at Kurt for a prolonged period of time before Kurt started shifting under his gaze 'What is it?' Blaine blushed slightly but asked quietly 'Before we go shower, can I ask you something?' Kurt nodded, humming slightly as he stroked his fingers through Blaine's curls 'What is it?' Blaine's blush deepened and he asked 'When we get back to Ohio, can I see you again? Take you on a date?' Kurt smiled and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Blaine's lips 'I thought you'd never ask. Yes, you can take me on a date.' Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt again before cuddling against him slightly 'I can't wait.' Kurt smiled 'We have a little time before the conference starts again. The shower can wait.' Blaine cuddled into Kurt more and Kurt moved them to lay down in the bed. They curled up against each other, dozing softly, exchanging sweet kisses each time they woke before drifting back into a peaceful slumber.

A/N. Thoughts? Does anyone want me to write their date? Apologies for any typos, its four am and I am exhausted.


End file.
